Blog użytkownika:KrwawaFuria/Z życia Tuki (YURI)
UWAGA: Blog zawieszony czasem napiszę... Chociaż lepiej nie, niech to zginie przepadnie w gówno wpadnie. Prolog: Polecam patelnię Witajcie. Nazywam się Tuki i jestem... Jak mogłeś albo mogłaś się domyślić tukanem. Pomagam Foxy'emu w występach. Gorszego chuja nie widziałam. Liże się Freddy'emu, podrywa każdą napotkaną laskę (Czyli Toy Chicę, Chicę, Glamure i Alex) Nie wiem dlaczego myślą że je kocha. Pierdolnąć mi się chcę je patelnią. Ale może coś o nich opowiem. Glamure najlepiej zrobiona, można jią ująć mianem Mary-sue, typowa lalka, jest ona tygrysem z włosami. Ale i tak się przyjaźnimy no znamy się długo? Ale dobra. Toy Chica i Chica. Dwie kury tylko T.Chica wygląda jak no panna lekkich obyczajów. Tylko Chica normalna. T.Chica chuda jak wieeeszak a Chica normalna... Co się dzieje z tymi Toy'ami do kurwy? Faceci wyglądają jak pedały a kobietach nie wspominać. A co do Alex, to leming w indiańskiej sukience popierdalający po pizzerii z pizzą, a dzisiejszy dzień to miód malina. Słońce świeciło gołębie gruchały. I zabawy z dziećmi, dzień jak co dzień gdyby nie to że... Alex postanowiła znów wkurwiać mnie i Glamure, rozumiem kurwa że według właściciela jest "słodka" ale kurwa, ile można śpiewać tą samą piosenkę? Lubię Alex ale wkurwia na około. Po zamknięciu pizzerii chodziłam po pizzerii. Spotkałam Nadzieję i... Tego skurwysyńskiego czerwonego lisa, i oczywiście kleił się do Nadziei, cóż nie dała się i dobrze, zrezydnowany lis sobie poszedł, ja poszłam do ukrytego pomieszczenia. Mój pokój, Doc'a i Pingy'ego. Doc to lis naukowiec. Pingy był starą atrakcją w staaaarej pizzerii. Cóż gdy wszedłam do pokoju już czekał Doc. - Widziałaś gdzieś moja droga kurwo części do maszyny co robię? - - A skąd mam stara ruro wiedzieć? - powiedziałam po czym pierdolnęłam się na hamak. Doc nadal robił jakąś maszynę. Prawdopodobnie do nalewania pepsi dziecią. Albo do zabawiania dorosłych (jeśli wiesz co mam namyśli) no. Pingy przyszedł, kurwa wyglądał jak po katastrofie Smoleńskiej, podbiegliśmy do niego, - Pingy! Co ci? - Doc się odezwał, Pingy przez tą chwilę nic nie mówił ale odezwał się... - Nosz z tym Foxy'm i Bonnie'm - Powiedział. - Jak mówiłem prawdę o tym Foxy'm to dostałem od niego i jego "kochanego" kolegi manto - No. to teraz wiadomo kto obskoczy wpierdol. Po dobrej godzinie z Doc'iem wraz z kijami golfowymi właściciela tego gówna. Rozdział 1: One two three Szliśmy tak z Doc'iem w stronę sceny. Była tam piękna śmietanka towarzyszka... Chujxy, Freddy, Bonnie (Raczej pizda), Glamure... A Chici nigdzie nie było. Podeszliśmy trochę bliżej, na swoją niekorzyść oni szybko nas zauważyli, czerwony chuj zwany czewonym lisem, wstał i podszedł do mnie. - Hej mała - - Czego głupi lisie? - Uniosłam ten kij. Ten się odsunął... I zaczął kleić do Glamure. Nie wiedziałam co mną do kurwy kierowało ale pierdolnęłam go mocno. I tak kilka razy aż Bonnie i Freddy biegneli mu pomóc. Gdyby nie Doc prawdopodobnie leżałam bym w P/S. Bez kończyn, po dość mocnej walce się zabraliśmy, niespodziewanie... Nadzieja była przed drzwiami naszego pokoju wraz z Alex i oczymś gadały. Ciekawe oczym. Dwa dni minęły. Otworzyłam leniwe oczy i pierwsze co zrobiłam to wyszłam na główny hol gdzie czekała mnie ciekawa niespodzianka. Coś chyba w Pingy'ego wstąpiło i tłuk Bonnie'go i Chujxy'ego aż miło było patrzeć. Gdy ten przestał ci nawet się nie ruszali. - Ja wam dam wy urwisy, hultaje, nicponie! - Powiedział. Tak popatrzyłam i poszłam dalej. Rozdział 2: A idź wypierdalaj Po miesiącu od akcji z kijami i bandą raczej był spokój. Nadzieja tylko coś zamulona chodziła a ja typowo się obijam. Wtedy jakaś pedalska kartka na mnie się rzuciła. - KURWA - krzyknęłam i kogoś walnęłam. To była Nadzieja. Pomogłam jej wstać po lewym sierpowym. - Wybacz, myślałam że pedalski włamywacz... - I ta nieręczna cisza. - Dobra, ale zobacz na te plany! - Wydusiła z siebie Nadzieja. Spojrzałam na nie i normalnie myślałam że spadne z rowerka. Plany przebudowania pizzerii. Calkowicie zbudjuą od zera w jakimś innym miejscu? Wtedy musiał się zjawić Doc z swoim pedalskim zapytaniem: - A co tu się odpierdala? - - A idź wypierdalaj - Usiadłam na planach. A ten jak piesek poszedł. Ja i Nadzieja popatrzyłyśmy się na siebie, czułam się tak idotycznie jak mnie mijała Glamure, pomocy, wzięłam te plany i poszłyśmy do P/S obgadać sprawę, jeszcze jak przegrzebałyśmy te pudła wyszło, że chcą nowe animatroniki... CZY MY IM KURWA NIE WYSTARCZAMY?! No dobra, z Nadzieją popatrzyłyśmy jeszcze po pmieszczeniu i znalazłyśmy plany wypierdolenia starszych animatroników (Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy i Chica) i to by te toy'e przejeły ich robotę, wtedy wyszłyśmy z P/S i moim oczom ukazała się scena jak z horroru. Alex była tluczona jakąś rurą przez Freddy'ego. Chcąc go powstrzymać razem z Nadzieją chciałyśmy tam pobiec. Ale w tym czasie coś nas złapało i przez co ruszanie się było nieumożliwione. Freddy śmiał się nam w twarz a wtedy. Przybył Foxy i (To mnie tak zaskoczyło) przypierdolił temu czemuś co nas trzymało a Freddy uciekł. Siedziałam wryta ponieważ Foxy normalnie by tylko mu pomógł. Pomógł mi i Nadzieji wstać. - Nic wam nie jest? - - Jest jedno... Co ci strzeliło żeby nas bronić? - - Nie mogę udawać kogoś kim nie jestem dla niego, nie mogę być wiecznie jego pieskiem - Powiedział po czym odszedł. My z Nadzieją szybko uciekłyśmy i chciałyśmy dalej przejrzeć te plany. Gdy byłyśmy w piwnicy przyszedł Pingy z herbatą i ciastkami. Położył obok nas i się zapytał: - Co moje piękne damy tu robią? - - Przegladamy plany - Odparła Nadzieja. Pingy podszedł i zaczął oglądać plany. Na jego twarzy malował się niepokój. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy dźwięk jakby jakaś ciężarówka przyjechała. Wiedziałam co się kroi więc powiedziałam im żeby tu zostali. Wyszłam z pokoju i skierowałam się w stronę głównej sali. Przybyłam tam jako pierwsza i (Cóż za zajebista niespodzianka) czekały skrzynie. Nie myślałam i otworzyłam skrzynię w których mieli być nowi. Nie wytrzmyałam i otworzyłam skrzynię. W jednej była wilczyca z blond włosami ubrana jak rasowy jeździec a obok niej koń. Czego nasz właściciel nie zrobi by mieć więcej klientów (W postaci małych dziewczynek) w drugiej były dwa psy i jeden wilk. W trzeciej kocica. Po zobaczeniu nowych udałam się do Nadzieji i Pingy'ego, gdy weszłam do pomieszczenia nie zastałam ich, zdziwiłam się, przecież mówiłam by zostali tutaj, zamknęłam pomieszczenie i zaczęłam się zastanawiać gdzie się podziali, wtedy coś mnie tak jebnęło w banię, upadłam mdlejąc. Obudziłam się w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu... Zoriętowałam się że to P/S. - Musiało być mocne to LSD - powiedziałam do siebie myśląc że to śmieszne. Wstałam ale czułam jakbym miała się wywrócić. Ale doczłapałam się do drzwi i je otworzyłam. Moje oczy zaczęły cierpieć gdy zobaczyłam na scenie te dziwki z krzesłami w dupie (Chodzi o Toy'e). Zaczełam się rozglądać po P/S. Wtedy zapaliłam światło i moje oczy wymiękły i zostały zgwałcone do potęgi drugiej... Odwróciłam się i poszłam do łazienki. Mając nadzieję że znajdę tam Nadzi i Glamure i gdy wchodziłam do toalety. Nikogo nie widziałam, z okazji spojrzałam w lustro, i o mało co nie dostałam zawału gdy ktoś wszedł do łazienki, była to Nadzieja która wyglądała jakby zobaczyła ducha, - Nadzieja... Co się dzieje? - - Spójrz w lustro - Odwróciłam się. Szok, zaskoczenie i zawał. thumb - CO... - (Jak możesz widzieć na obrazku starą mnie i nową) Upadłam na kolana waląc się głową o ścianę. - Znasz kogoś kto by przywrócił mi stary wygląd? - - Dramatyzujesz! Wyglądasz świe... - Nadzi przerwała kiedy się podniosłam zaciskając dłoń w pięść. - No dobrze, może ktoś pomoże? - Powiedziała Nadzieja któa wzięła mnie za rękę i prowadziła do P/S. Te niebieskie włosy sięgające mi do pleców mnie tak wkurwiały. O ja pierdolę i ta wkurwiająca koszula. Z myślą że zdechnę byłyśmy już pod P/S i weszłyśmy do P/S. - Ja tylko chcę spróbować więc mnie nie bij, ok? - Powiedziała Nadzieja. - prawdziwych dam się nie biję - i tak gdy Nadzieja miała robić swoje ktoś wszedł do P/S... Rozdział 3: Co to było? Nadzi się odwróciła kiedy ja nie mogłam niczym poruszyć. Wtedy z zdziwieniem podeszła do drzwi i wychylając łeb zaczęła się rozglądać. Po czym wróciła do mnie i kończyła robotę. Gdy skończyła a ja mogłam się poruszyć, mówić i inne badziewia spytałam: - Co to było? - - Niby ktoś wszedł ale.... Nagle go nie ma - Pomimo zdziwienia jeszcze poszłyśmy znaleść jakieś inne ubrania. Nadzieja znalazła białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawkami. A ja dresy więc nie zdechnę. Nadzieja rzuciła mi koszulkę i sama wyszła. Przebrałam się i wyszłam na zewnątrz i stanęłam przy scenie. Ani jednego olda z ekipy Freddy'ego. Tylko same toy'e. I dużo nowych animatorników. Mijając korytarze i nowe twarze usłyszałam rozmawiającego właściciela z kimś. Zatrzymałam się i przykleiłam się do ściany słuchając rozmowy. - Panie ja panu kurwa nie sprzedam pizzerii! - Mówił zdenerwowany właściciel. Kątem oka dostrzegłam jakiegoś mężczyznę. - Proszę pana, nie ukrywajmy że pana interes idzie w dół i to mocno, a ja jestem pana nadzieją w tym burdelu - - Tak na pewno kurwa i jeszcze pana zjebane animatroniki mają zastąpić moje toy'e? - powiedział pokazując z dumą na Toy Chicę której odpadła ręka, brawo dla tego kto to składał: - Widzi pan? I w czym te animatroniki mają być lepsze? - wskazał na nowsze, takie jak Hannah czy tamtą wilczycę, wtedy właśnie jakieś kurwa siły ale jakieś zjebane siły kazały się toy'ą rozpaść... "No i kurwa po nas" pomyślałam patrząc na zdarzenie, popatrzyłam na mężczyznę po czym trochę się oddaliłam. - Proszę pana, proszę się nie oszukiwać, moja pizzeria jest dla pana konkurencją i to poważną, dałem panu te animatroniki bo jak zobaczyłem stan tych starych to mnie kurwica wzięła, i pan się odwdzięcza kupnem tych Toy Toy klozetów? - Powiedział poważnie pomimo że jego mina sugerowała że się zaraz zesra, no nic może pan Freddy nie będzie idiotom i nie zgodzi się na to? - Daje panu dwa dni na przemyślenie sprawy - Powiedział ten facet i odszedł, pomimo że nie mogłam ujawnić się naszemu właścicielowi coś mnie pchnęło by się go o to zdarzenie spytać, ale uznałam że lepiej nie warto i odeszłam stąd myśląc o co im kurwa chodziło, usiadłam na resztkach Pirate Cove i patrzyłam jak toy'e siedzą na fotelach dla gości i rozmawiają, wstałam i jak najszybciej poszłam w stronę pokoju mojego, Luc'a i Pingy'ego i gdy wbiłam do niego doznałam szoku... ZROBIONO Z NIEGO KURWA MAĆ JEBANY SKŁADZIK? PO PROSTU PRZESADZILI. No ale szybko udałam się na scenę Nadzei i tam ja spotkałam i taka ulga. Szybko podbiegłam i śmiechem jakbym była popierdolona zaśmiałam jej sie w twarz. - Nie strasz mnie! - Dostałam po mordzie i to tak żem upadła na podłogę. Wstałam i chciałam przywalić Nadziei ale pamiętałam że dam się nie biję. - Gdzie jest kurwa reszta? - - Tuki... Sama nie wiem - Powiedziała po czym usiadła na swojej scenie. A skoro mnie nogi napierdalały to usiadłam obok niej. Patrzyłyśmy na cały pokój. Rozdział 4: Halo, biuro pana szatana? I tak te dwa pierdolone dni minęły... Takiej katorgii to ja kurwa nie widziałam, pierwszy dzień od tego gówna to już pakowali te toy'e na śmietnik i to nie tak że całość pakowali a karton i po prostu wyłączali, bestialsko rozkręcali i kurwa bez ostrożności wjebali ich części do kartonów (Hanka Mostowiak byłaby dumna) no i tak samo z starszymi animatronikami, czy tylko serio my zostajemy? Ja i Nadzieja nie wierzyłyśmy że to tak będzie, po prostu pan Freddy nas zostawi a tamtych wyjebie? - Takie jest już życie - powiedział nasz profesorek wychodząc w piwnicy z której nie raczył wychodzić po tych dwóch dniach, drugi dzień to spakowanie naszych rzeczy i był trochę przyjemniejszy ale jednak gówno się lało, ale wracając do teraźniejszości, Wszystkich nas już zabierali ale nie rozkręcali i nie wyłączali, trochę dziwne ale dało się przeżyć, kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce moja dupa zaczynała mnie boleć przez to jakie mamy dziurawe drogi, bardziej się przejmowałam co u Nadzi ponieważ jako jedyna z reszty nie wydobyła oznak życia. Godzinę czy już chuj tam wie. Byliśmy już w środku budynku który mieliśmy nazywać nowym "domem". Otworzyli pudła i nas wyciągnęli po czym nas postawili po "odpowiednich" stanowiskach, o dziwo wylądowałam u Nadzi która dalej nie dawała oznak życia, kiedy pracownicy sobie wypierdolili to zaczęłam się ruszać, zaczęłam paradować przed Nadzieją i robić jakieś głupie rzeczy, a kiedy cierpliwość się skończyła postanowiłam jej przyłożyć, ale wtedy wyjebała mi z plaskacza w taki sposób że mnie ponownie wyjebało na ziemię. Oby się tylko pasjans nie zawiesił... - Tuki, zrobisz to kolejny raz a obiecuję że zrobię to pięścią - - Nie powiem z czym mi się skojarzyło - - Zboczeniec - I jak mówiła tak zrobiła, uderzyła mnie z pięści kiedy się podnosiłam... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach